Little Reids Winter Wonderland Adventure!
by Mutilated Pancake
Summary: Summary inside! Rated K! For once!
1. Spencer's Christmas Adventure

**A/N: MERRY CHRISTMAS EVE! Lol. Hello my regular readers and my any newcomers! I decided for the Holiday, I'd a Baby Reid Christmas special! Whoo! So you guys I hope you this little special and have a Merry Christmas and my regular readers I'll see you in a day in or two! I may also do a New Years special. So be on the lookout!**

**Summary: Little Reid thinks he's in North Pole and helps Santa and an UnSub learn what a Christmas miracle can be like! Meanwhile Hotch and the others are afraid this may be the end for their youngest. Can a Christmas miracle happen for them in time for Christmas? Or will he be lost forever? **

**Enjoy!**

**All mistakes brought to you by Rudolph!**

**Little Reids Winter Wonderland Adventure!**

Spencer woke up feeling fuzzy but warm. There was something cool on his forehead.

He moaned and opened his eyes.

"Oh my! You're awake! Thank Christmas! Honey! He's awake!" The voice shouted happily.

"Ho ho ho ho! Well now. Look who decided to join us. Hello Spencer." The other voice said.

"Whewe am I?" Spencer rapsed.

"Here sweetie." The gentle voice said, helping him drink the soothing and much needed water.

Spencer fought to keep his eyes open but couldn't. He heard gentle humming and the other voice telling him it was alright for him to go back to sleep.

The morning Spencer was feeling 100 percent better. He looked around the huge room and saw he was at a castle and not his grandpa's manor. He fiddled with the blankets as he tried to figure out where he was.

"Good morning sweetie! Good to see you up!" The gentle voice from last night said.

"Whewe am I?" Spencer asked again.

"The North Pole sweetie pie. You had a nasty fever last night but thank candy canes it broke. Mr. Clause and I were so worried." Mrs. Clause said.

"Fa Norf Pole? Whewe's my famawy?" Spencer asked.

"Don't fret sweetie. You'll see them soon. Right now we need to help the elves." Mrs Clause said picking him up.

She bathed and dressed him in a small elf suit. She took him to the workshop and got him situated.

Spencer picked up a hammer and got to work like the elves showed him. He and the elves were haivng fun.

About an hour later Spencer help Mrs. Clause and the other girl elves bake cookies.

Suddenly the alarm went off.

"What's going on?" Spencer asked.

"I don't know. Let's go and see." Mrs. Clause said.

She picked Spencer up and headed to Mr. Clauses office.

"Honey. What's going on?" Mrs. Clause asked.

"Yettus. He has escaped his prison." He said.

"Who's fat?" Spencer asked.

"Yettus is a yetti who's a hardened criminal. He's destroyed the North Pole once. Christmas almost died that year. Jack Frost helped us and sealed him away. But no one knows where Jack Frost is." Mrs. Clause said.

Spencer looked sad and angry. Who'd want to destroy Christmas? It was a time when families came together and celebrated a time of joy, love, no stress. Where families came home to be with one another. When everyone was happy and warm. Carefree and blissful. Where blessings and wishes became true and bright. Christmas was a wonderful time. Though he never really celebrated before he had a family to share it with, and he couldn't be happier.

Spencer thought if they could find Jack Frost they could seal Yettus away again. Or maybe...was he alone like he used to be?

"SANTA!" A tiny girl elf came running.

"Holly! You're not suppose to be out of bed!" Mr. Clause exclaimed.

Spencer looked at Mrs. Clause.

"Holly is our smallest and youngest elf, and she's sick. The doctor said this may be her last Christmas." Mrs. Clause said sadly.

"Santa! I saw Yettus!" Holly exclaimed.

Santa gently carried Holly back to her bed and tucked her in.

"Ma. Take the little one and hide. I'll take of Yettus." Santa said.

"But but-" Spencer stammered.

"No buts. Get going." He said sternly.

Mrs. Clause took Spencer and hid in her room. Spencer wriggled out of grasp and headed outside where the confrontation was taking place.

"TOP!" He shouted.

And the two duelers stopped and looked at the toddler.

"Yettut peas top. Peas." Spencer begged.

"Why should I?" Yettus asked.

Spencer started telling him about why Christmas was so important to people. Why it was special.

Yettus then felt a warm body hug him. For the first time Yettus smiled. He picked Spencer up and hugged him back.

"Thank you little one." He said.

Spencer smiled brightly. The three went inside and helped out the elves. The sleigh was loaded up and the reindeer hooked up and ready.

After Mr. Clause's take off, Mrs. Clause took a sleepy Spencer and got him ready for bed.

"Merry Christmas sweetie." She said softly.

"Mewwy Twitmat (Christmas)." He yawned.

She smiled and rubbed his back. Soon he was asleep.

When he woke up next he heard familiar voices begging him to open his eyes. When he did they cheered.

"Spencer thank god! We thought we were going to lose you!" Hotch exclaimed picking him up and rocking him.

"What happened?" He rasped.

Morgan helped him drink some water.

They explained he had come down with the flu after playing in the snow. The flu turned into pnuemonia and had progressed. The doctor had told them not to get their hopes up. But they stayed with him at the hospital not leaving him for a minute and now he was getting better. His fever was broken and his breathing was stronger. It was a Christmas miracle.

Spencer snuggled into his father and told them about his adventure in the North Pole. The laughed and smiled.

Spencer still had to stay in the hospital until the doctors deemed him ok enough and they were afraid of his fever coming back. So they spent Christmas there and it was wonderful. Spencer got wonderful presents and such but he was happier being with his family.

He got a letter a few days he was released from the hospital.

_Spencer._

_I'm so glad you're well again. Holly is a lot stronger now and slowly growing. The doctor said it was a miracle. But I think when we told her about you and Yettus, she found the courage and will to live and get stronger. _

_Yettus has a family now. Oh yes. A wife and few children. He said something about yetti's and mating faster than humans. Ho ho ho ho._

_The elves and reindeer miss you. They hope you'll visit again. Not when you're sick of course._

_Mrs. Clause and I miss you. You've give us a wonderful gift. The gift of parenthood. The elves now are like our children and everyone's happy._

_Thank you Spencer. Thank you so so much._

_Mr. Clause and the North Pole._

Spencer laughed. He missed them too and vowed to visit again. But for now, his family needed him more.

"Come on Baby Boy! Let's play!" Morgan called.

"Toming!" Spencer called back.

He raced into Morgan's arms and they played the day away. Him and the family.

**From me and the BAU family: MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

**Until next time! ****Hark how the bells Sweet silver bells All seem to say Throw cares away Christmas is here Bringing good cheer To young and old Meek and the bold Ding dong ding**


	2. Spencer's New Years Adventure

**A/N: HAPPY NEW YEARS MY DOVES! *Throws confetti!* So the fight for Wii Sports domination is on! That's right. Every New Years Eve my family stays home and plays the Wii to see who's top dog! It's not my teams turn yet so I'm going to give you a quickie! I hope you enjoy it! Later there might be another New Years special. Be on the lookout! So without further ado! Let's get started!**

**Enjoy!**

**Spencer's New Years Adventure!**

Spencer was really excited! Today was New Years Eve! And he was allowed to stay up and watch the ball drop! If he could stay up. His bed time was now 8:30.

He'd have to do something to keep himself awake.

A snowball to the face brought him out of his thoughts.

"Come on Baby Boy! We're at war with the Snow Witches!" Morgan said picking up and running behind the poorly made snow fort.

The said 'Snow Witches' were apparently his mom, aunt, and sister.

Spencer giggled when Morgan was pelted by snow ball. Scratch that. A snow boulder.

"WHO YOU CALLING A WITCH YOU PATHETIC EXCUSE FOR AN AGENT?!" The girls shouted in unison.

"Hey! What are laughing at?" Morgan glared at his baby brother.

Spencer just laughed. Morgan picked up Spencer tossed him in a soft snow pile.

"HEY! NOT TOOL!" Spencer cried.

Morgan laughed at the snow covered toddler. The girls saw red and attacked Morgan at full force. Emily picked up Spencer and took him their side.

"Good..Good..Tate youw weapon...Trike him down in all youw hatwed...fen youw jouwney to fa dawk tide will be tomp'te" Spencer hissed.

"No fair you turned him against me!" Morgan cried.

"And your point?" Emily asked.

Morgan grumbled under breath and stood up.

Rossi and Hotch had finally put their pens and sighed. With the kiddo's playing outside they were able to get their paperwork done. Hotch looked at his watch and stretched. It was time to bring in his youngest and get him bathed and in bed for his nap.

"Time to bring in the children?" Rossi chuckled.

Hotch chuckled. "At least Spencer. It is naptime."

Rossi nodded. He went into the kitchen and got to work making hot chocolate, while Hotch set out to get his youngest.

Once outside he saw his youngest in Emily's arms slowly getting sleepy. Hotch smiled when he knuckled his eyes. He made his over and took the baby.

"Time to go in I take it?" Emily asked.

"Yup. It's nappy time." Hotch said.

They all made their way and shed their wet clothes and boots. They took showers and Hotch bathed Spencer. Once finished they all gathered by the fire and enjoyed their hot chocolate.

Spencer fell to sleep warm and content.

"-cer. Spencer...Spencer wake up." A voice called.

Spencer moaned and opened his eyes. A strange person was standing in front of him.

"Who awe you?" He asked.

"Jack Frost of course!" Jack said. "I need your help. I lost my Gem of Ice. Without it, I can't make it snow. And right there's no snow in the North Pole! Without snow and cold it could be disastrous."

"I'll help." Spencer said.

"Good!" Jack exclaimed and he picked Spencer up.

They searched high and low for the gem. But they've had no luck so far. A dark cloud appeared and a manical laugh came out of no where. Sol. He had the gem! And was using it to melt all the snow in the world!

Jack made a carrier out of ice and placed Spencer in it. Then the two exchanged incantations.

After what seemed like forever Spencer came up with a plan. He grabbed Jack's staff and muttered an incantation in Latin and Sol was frozen, he then crumbled to pieces. He was nevermore. The gem fell and Jack rushed to catch it. The gem was once to it's rightful owner.

Jack made it snow in the place that lost snow and everything was back to normal. Jack thanked Spencer and invited him back to play sometime. Spencer smiled and agreed to come back.

Spencer woke up to hush voices and a new fire cackling.

"Well looks who's finally up." Hotch smiled.

"So any exciting dreams my Lover Dove?" Garcia asked.

Spencer smiled and told them his adventure with Jack Frost. The team smiled and enjoyed the story.

Later

The team played the Wii and all sorts of games and dine on tons of junk food.

Spencer managed to stay awake and watch the ball drop. Once the ball hit the ground Spencer knocked out. The family laughed.

"Happy New Year Little One." They whispered.

They headed to their rooms and fell to sleep peacefully.

**Have a good New Years my loverlies and I'll see you in my other and upcoming stories!**


End file.
